doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Munch Madness: Semifinals Match 2 with Michael Daniel Cassady
"Munch Madness: Semifinals Match 2 with Michael Daniel Cassady" is Episode 146 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Michael Daniel Cassady. "Munch Madness: Semifinals Match 2 with Michael Daniel Cassady" was released on March 22, 2018. Synopsis Actor and Doughboys theme composer Michael Daniel Cassady (Drunk History, Love) returns for the second semifinal matchup of Munch Madness 2018: The Tournament of Chompions: The Slice is Right, as Costco battles with Little Caesar's for pizza bragging rights. A new licensed Girl Scout cookie breakfast cereal gets a taste test. Nick's intro "At Ellis Island, I was born again." These words were written by a Romanian immigrant who entered the United States at the age of 10, and, on deciding to pursue an acting career as an adult, changed his name from Emanuel Goldenberg to Edward G. Robinson. Famed for his tough guy demeanor and distinct voice, which would become the vocal inspiration for The Simpsons' Chief Wiggum, Robinson would star in a string of early film noirs, including Double Indemnity, Key Largo, and his mob kingpin Caesar Enrico Bandello in a gangster film whose title would inspire the name of a budget-friendly Detroit-area pizza chain founded in the late 1950s. Decades earlier, another immigrant to America, Peter Kirk from Derbyshire, England, settled in the iron-rich Cascade Mountains of the Pacific Northwest to expand his family's steel business. Kirk would found a city named after himself, Kirkland, Washington, which would become the location of the headquarters of a nationwide warehouse club chain, and the namesake of its Kirkland Signature brand of everything. In 1985, the stores would introduce a hot dog cart, later expanded to a full food court that included among its offerings pizza. Today, these dual pizza providers for the working class throw down right here in Kitchen Stadium. So which of these value-oriented purveyors of supreme pizza will reign supreme? This week on Doughboys: the second matchup of the semifinal round of Munch Madness: The Tournament of Chompions: The Slice is Right: Costco vs. Little Caesar's. Let's a-go! The Slice is Right - Semifinals 2 Rules: # Pizza only. Sides stay on the sidelines, drinks stay in the Gatorade jugs on the sidelines. # Level playing field, all things equally matched. # From each chain, sample one cheese pizza on default crust and one wildcard pizza. # The ratings are out of 10 college basketball scholarships, and they rate: overall, appearance, cheese, sauce, crust, toppings, X factor. (Again, they've dropped the 'overall' category this episode.) # The winning pizza is sent to the Leaning Tower Of Pisa, to feed the engineers who are straightening it out. The losing pizza goes underneath The Eiffel Tower, because they don't like pizza there. This week the battle is between Costco and Little Caesar's. Today's order: Costco cheese pizza (Mitch only had one slice of cheese today) At Costco, Michael had slice of pepperoni At Costco, Nick had a combo slice (mushroom, peppers, sausage, pepperoni) Little Caesar's Cheese Deep!Deep! Dish pizza Little Caesar's Ultimate Supreme pizza Costco wins and advances to the finals! Cereal In this episode of Cereal, they test the Samoas (Caramel Crunch) and the Thin Mints flavors of the new Girl Scout Cookie themed cereal. They rated them Guilty (of being Delicious) or Not Guilty (of being Delicious), though they then immediately changed the rating to Adnan (good) or Bergdahl (bad). In the end, they all sort of just disliked both flavors. Roast Mitchy 2 Spoonz #2DShrekContest Somehow or other, they ask for submissions of 2D drawings of Shrek. Mitch was wary that they'd all draw him as Shrek instead. Here are the submissions that @doughboyspod retweeted. Quotes #hashtags #SparklettsFamily #2DShrekContest or #2DMitchAsShrekCompetition #FoodSupremeCourt The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)